nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by kiyomi von de christ
Summary: es una bonita historia de amistad con un lijero toque yaoi si se puede decirlo asi bueno espero que lo disfruten es de las primeras historias que publico en esta pag acepto hitomatasos si se puede pero opinenla plis


Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes 

Era un dia bonito y Los hermanos Elric pasiaban por un pueblo cercano a central se dirijian con Roy Mustang a seguir nvas misiones sobre la piedra filosofal y depronto…

Niño vendedor de periodico: extra extra guerra entre Los militares alquimistas contra cuidad de Fiore extra extra!.

**Edward: presta para aca ( le arrebata el periodico al niño)**

**Niño: si quieres leerlo pagame.**

**Edward le da una moneda al niño**

**Edward: nos tenemos que ir a centra lo antes posible necesito saber si estos rumores son ciertos Alphonse.**

**En menos de unas horas llegan a central.**

**Riza: que bueno que regresaron Edward y Alphonse.**

**Depronto sale Roy Mustang**

**Roy: Edward necesitamos hablar pasa a mi oficina Alphonse puedes esperar a Edward aqui es algo personal.**

**Edward: ( enojado) me quieres explicar esto ( poniendo el periodico en el escritorio de Roy)**

**Roy: tal y como lo miras Edward estamos en guerra seras mandado al frente de batalla.**

**Edward : pero pero …**

**Roy: es eso Edward o ya no seguir con Los militares ademas si no fallas subiras rapidamente de puesto ( le da una hoja con indicaciones).**

**Edward: pero no seria capaz de matar al causante de todo esto.**

**Roy: no te estamos pidiendo que lo aniquiles si es mejor que lo captures con vida esa es nuestra preoridad y tendras un guarda espaldas para ello.**

**Edward: vamos no vengas con estupideses no soy un idiota el cual no se sabe defender no necesito guarda espaldas yo puedo solo.**

**Roy: (chasquea Los dedos) vamos ya puedes entrar Kyth Michel.**

**Entra un chavo con cabello azul y ojos amatista con tez blanca como la nieve y lentes obalados ( XD jeje se parece a harry potter ) **

**Kyth: Edward! ( le da un abrazo estilo koala) cuanto tiempo y aun sigues siendo enano nn**

**Edward: Aquien demonios le llamas enano ! ( queriendo golpiarlo )**

**Roy: sargento Kyth comportese ante un militar de alto rango**

**Kyth: (saludo) si señor mil disculpas **

**Roy: bueno me alegro que se lleven como esperaba Michel tu mision es proteger a Edward Elric fullmetal aniquilar o traer con vida a Henry Lloy esto sera dentro de unos cuantos dias asi que preparence.**

**Edward: y que hay de mi hermano Alphonse no lo puedo llevar a una guerra**

**Roy: no te preocupes por el Edward el puede ir a Ricenbull ya aparete un lugar en el tren asi que todo esta bien el tren sale dentro de unas horas asi que puedes ir a despedirlo con tranquilidad.**

**Edward: si señor compermiso me retiro…**

**Alphonse estaba esperando afuera a Edward **

**Alphonse: hermano que pasa?**

**Edward: Alphonse esperame en Ricenbull ordenes de Roy**

**Alphonse: pero…**

**Edward: comprende estamos en tiempo de guerra regresare contigo no te preocupes cuando esto termine ok esto es una promesa ( sonrie como sin ganas).**

**Alphonse: (triste) lo comprendo es inrreparable ( se pone un tanto inquieto)**

**Edward: vamos sabes que regresare no te preocupes Al **

**Alphonse: no es que me ponga inquieto por la noticia siento que alguien nos sigue.**

**Edward: eh ? (con cara de extrañes) de que hablas…**

**Alphonse: mira ese sujeto nos sigue desde hace rato (señala a Kyth)**

**Edward: ah te refieres a el pos no te preocupes el es el sargento Kyth Michel es un alquimista estatal se supone que es mi guarda espaldas puedes salir ya te vimos Kyth Michel!**

**Sale disparado y abraza a Edward**

**Edward: idiota quitate de aqui! **

**Kyth: jiji lo siento me emocione supongo enanin**

**Edward: a quien le llamas asi ahora si te …!**

**Kyth: (solo sonrie y hace cara de burla ) no cambias **

**Edward: de que demonios me hablas? (un tanto confuso)**

**Kyth: vamos que olvidadizo eres acaso no me recuerdas nn tu estudiastes con izumi y yo soy Su vecino ella tambien me mostro la alquimia antes que a ti **

**Edward: (tan solo lo mira) sinceramente no te recuerdo **

**Siguen caminando mientras Kyth sigue hablando y queriendo hacer recordar a Edward**

**Edward: (con cara de fastidio) con un demonio te podrias callar estoy un tanto sordo con tu chillante voz **

**Edward camina un poco acelerado ya que se enojo con Kyth**

**Alphonse: disculpalo asi es el no es nada personal y yo si te recuerdo**

**Kyth: jeje pos yo no te recuerdo **

**Alphonse: soy el hermano menor de Edward**

**Kyth: ah encerio vaya jeje estas muy alto y Edward sigue siendo una pequeña y diminuta pulguita creo que Su sobre nombre deveria de ser pulguita de acero jaja y cuando te vi Alphonse pense que eras el novio de Edward.**

**Edward: a quien le dices pulga a quien le dices eso (puso antencion en lo que platicaban)**

**Alphonse: hermano controlate --Uu me das miedo**

**Edward: lo siento es que este sujeto parece le divierto **

**El chico solo le sonreia a lo lejos**

**Alphonse: hermano me da como que una impresion --U**

**Edward: no se que idioteses piensas pero a jusgar por tu expresion no necesito que me las digas asi que guarda silencio.**

Todo el camino se fueron muy silencios 

**Edward: bien Alphonse me saludas a Tia Pinako y a Winry de mi parte cuando termine con todo esto las ire a visitar ok adios cuidate mucho eh y cuidalas.**

**Alphonse: hermano toma (le da un amuleto ) para que no rompas tu promesa ah si Kyth porfavor siempre que mi hermano quiera hacer una tonteria protegelo.**

**Kyth: lo pormeto (le da la mano a Alphonse para cerrar Su promesa)**

Ya despues de eso Kyth ve muy cerios a Kyth: Edward no te preocupes se que no has ido nunca a una guerra pero triunfaremos somos fuertes Edward: calla no sabes como me siento (negando el nerviosismo ) Kyth sentia como rechazo por Edward Kyth: sabes Edward has madurado Edward: por que lo dices ? Kyth: recuerdo que eras menos desconfiado aunque siempre te eh considerado mi amigo supongo que a mi tambien desconfianza si lo se no a todos se le puede ofreser una amistad o quedaras herido aunque la cara de amablidad no se te ah quitado sigues siendo muy explosibo pocas cosas an cambiado pero puedes confiar en mi si lo deseas ( le da la mano ) Edward tan solo le da la espalda no dice nada 

**Kyth: (pensando) sigue siendo igual como antes**

Edward: no es necesario que me sigas ya que me se cuidar solo 

**Kyth: el comandante me dio la mision de proteger a el soldado de menor rango full metal asi que no ay ni una opinion que me haga cambiar ( diciendoloselo a ed con respeto como Si fuese un coronel o algo asi)**

**Edward: que extraño y persistente eres bueno has lo que quieras**

**Kyth siguio a Edward hasta donde estaba la habitacion para percatarse que estubiese bien.**

**Y asi siguieron Los dias Kyth penso que lo mejor era no molestar a Edward durante Los dias que lo protegia.**

**Mientras tanto a Edward le extrañaba un poco el comportamiento de Kyth el cual es muy alegre y sonriente y esta vez solo le hablaba con respeto y como si fuese un compañero normal y no le importase sin notar que el habia tenido la culpa de averlo tratado de una forma grocera.**

**Edward: sabes algo ?**

**Kyth se nota un poco sorprendido ya que durante Los dias que lo protegia no se habian dirigido la palabra.**

**Kyth: si dime**

**Edward: tu seriedad se deve a mi forma de actuar**

**Kyth: en gran parte tu teoria va bien me ignorastes pense que no te agradaba**

**Edward: sinceramente lo siento derrepente soy desconfiado pero si te recuerdo y se y me has demostrado estos dias que eres de fiar.**

**Kyth: ToT encerio me vas a hacer llorar ( Los ojos se le ponen medios lagrimosos y lo abraza como koala)**

**Edward: jaja idiota bajate de mi **

**Mientras esos pocos dias de paz pasaban rapidamente la guerra no cesaba y pronto fueron mandados al frente de la batalla.**

**Roy: bien Edward aqui es donde demostraras el gran alquimista que eres (nota que Edward esta nervioso y comienza a molestarlo ) vamos fullmetal no te sientas nervioso o deveria de decir full gallina ( con un semblante de burla y le pone una mano en Su hombro).**

**Kyth: es Su primera batalla es normal que este nervioso deje de molestarlo.**

**Roy: Kyth no me digas que se pone celoso ( ve que kyth Michel esta nervioso y sonrojado )**

**Kyth: no señor no tengo ni un comentario al respecto solo decia que no lo desaliente.**

**Roy por alguna razon sentia mal de mandarlos a la guerra siendo jovenes.**

**Roy: les deseo suerte a ambos saben cual es Su mision ahora asi que en marcha.**

**Edward y kyth: (ambos ) si señor !**

**Kyth: espera Edward a donde vas las indicaciones dicen que hay un especie de pasaje bajo tierra para llegar con el tirano de Henry Lloy.**

**Edward no podia evitar sentir miedo nunca antes habia estado en una guerra.**

**Kyth: Edward reacciona **

**Edward: (en estado de shok) no puedo creer esto que hacemos es cruel estamos matando por una cosa que no sabemos que lo causo.**

**Kyth: (le da una cachetada) reacciona Edward necesitamos regresar se lo prometistes a tu hermano Alphonse.**

**Edward: (tocandose la mejilla) gracias creo que la necesitaba …**

**Kyth: vamos Edward tenemos que ser optimistas que si derrocamos a Henry Lloy esta guerra termina y por eso tenemos la mision mas importante de esto.**

**Edward: sabes algo golpeas fuerte creo que me dejaras marca.**

**Depronto kyth escucha algo de ruidos…**

**Kyth: (le pone un dedo en la boca para callar a Edward) shhh guarda silencio se oye murmullos.**

**Depronto un sujeto misterioso Los intenta golpiar **

**Edward: quien eres ?**

**Tao un sujeto muy musculoso de piel oscura casi midiendo Los 2 metros **

**Tao: se me hacia raro que Los perros del estado estubiesen muy tranquilos pero miren nada mas me mandan a unos lindos juguetes creo que esto se pondra bueno ( saca una katana) lastima que solo uno este a mi altura ( observa a Kyth) la enanita es como una botanita pero mi espada estara feliz de aver rebanado a dos militares tan jovenes.**

**Edward: que te has creido bastardo como tu eres un giganton crees que yo no estoy a tu altura o que ( transmutando Su brazo)**

**Tao: interesante la niña tiene un arma pero mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecas querida y no te hagas la soldadito valiente o te lastimaras.**

**Edward: con un demonio me arte de tus palabras en primera no soy niña menos enana ! ( se le lanza encima) **

**Tao lanza con facilidad a Edward **

**Tao: devo de admitir que tienes agallas niño pero te falta mucho eres muy debil.**

**Kyth: Edward sigue adelante yo me encargare de el y no te preocupes por mi.**

**Edward: (sonrie) jaja Kyth idiota que estas diciendo no creo que puedas con el ademas me deve una este sujeto por la humillacion quiero demostrarle que no me subestime.**

**Kyth: Edward no seas terco sigue tampoco soy tan debil como crees .**

**Edward: como quieras no me voy a estar peliandome con un aliado pero promete que seguiremos adelante despues de esto.**

**Kyth le sonrie a Edward y prosigue en el camino **

**Edward : (pensando ) dejare todo en tus manos se que regresaremos juntos victoriosos.**

**Asi paso por mucho rato **

**Edward: --Uu demonios me siento como un idiota este laberinto subterranio me esta poniendo de malas no encuentro una ruta para llegar al objetivo por que no me dio kyth el mapa si el ya lo sabe -- seguire total si me pierdo por ayi despues me encontraran.**

**Asi siguio caminando sin rumbo hasta que hayo un pasaje.**

**Edward: genial el que persevera alcanza por fin lo haye.**

**Lo que no sabia es que lo esperaba alguien mas.**

**Maya una chica sexy de tez blanca cabello castaño de nacionalidad china**

**Maya: pasa pequeño ya me habian informado que venias ( se le hacerca de una forma sexy)**

**Edward: lo siento pero no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo.**

**Maya lo atk con unos cuchillos pequeños pero Edward Los esquiva**

**Maya: lo siento antes de pasar necesitas derrotarme n- ( guiñandole el ojo) claro si aceptas a ser mi amante te perdonare eres adorable apesar de tu corta edad.**

**Edward: muchas gracias a tu ofrecimiento pero no tengo una mision y esa es capturar a tu jefe Henry Lloy. **

**Maya: bueno es una gran lastima tenerte que eliminar pero creo que disfrutare verte derrotado y derramando sangre pero claro antes de eso (casquea Los dedos ) que velada romantica esta tan bonita sin velas y si una cancion romantica (pone algo de musica tenebrosa)**

**Edward: lo siento querida creo que soy un poco imaduro para tus citas (transmuta Su brazo) pero que demonios ( confuso) **

**Edward: (pensando) solo desvie un poco la vista y desaparecio.**

**Maya: jaja tonto lento lento ( acariciando el rostro de Edward)**

**Edward: demonios como hisistes eso ! (alejandose)**

**Maya: jaja que lindo te vez confuso creo que disfrutare mucho jugar contigo.**

**Edward: rayos el dia de hoy siento que todos me ven cara de figura de accion. (suspiro) bueno no importa.**

**Maya: eres lento muy lento **

**Se pierde de vista de nvo.**

**Kyth: cuidado Edward! (arrojando a Edward)**

**Maya atraviesa con la katana a Kyth **

**Edward: Kyth idiota no te metas!**

**Kyth: lo siento Edward no puedo evitarlo no quiero verte herido ( se levanta tambaliandose ) aun traigo mucha pilas jjeje.**

**Maya: bueno creo que tendremos que eliminarte ( lambiendo la sangre de la katana) eres un entrometido lo sabias te odio! ( se lanza y atk)**

**Kyth: tonta ! (hace alquimia y hace que el cuerpo de maya se estaque en ella) **

**Maya : aun no termina ( toma la katana y se la estaca por la espalda) almenos lo logre…**

**Edward: Kyth Kyth resiste!**

**Kyth: Edward lo siento creo que ya cumpli con mi funcion de guarda espaldas.**

**Edward: Kyth eres fuerte te recuperaras amigo.**

**Kyth: Edward dejame aqui por favor captura a Henry Lloy por mi y tu hermano prometemelo**

**Edward: no Kyth no seas tonto no te dejare aqui solo tu iras conmigo y juntos capturaremos a ese bastardo.**

**Kyth: Edward eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero gracias por todo.**

**Edward: Kyth Kyth ! responde no Kyth se fuerte no lo hagas (llorando) juro que este sacrificio no sera envano Kyth.**

**Asi Edward Elric capturo en el nombre de Kyth Michel a Henry Lloy**

**Roy : no hubiesemos logrado la paz gracias a Edward Elric el alquimista de acero y al gran sacrificio por la paz del sargento Kyth Michel despidamolo con gran honor gracias soldado Michel asendido en batalla a Mayor saludo.**

**Edward: (pensando y llorando) Kyth amigo mio te recordare como eres quizas al principio no te demostre mi agradecimiento pero muchas gracias te recordare como siempre fuistes optimista y alegre … (lanza unas flores a la tumba del fallecido Kyth Michel) .**

**FIN…**


End file.
